User talk:Big plants fan/Archive 1
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Gregory Exploit (Talk) 03:54, June 19, 2012 |} |} Your pic The pic on your userpage is funny! What do you mean? What do you mean with "So,I make edit at latest activity,right?" -- Yo!How's its going?Fine? 12:39, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Post your examinations at Plants Vs. Zombies Examinations Wiki,create your exams as articles. -- Yo!How's its going?Fine? 12:46, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Funny Pictures: Super Saiyans Lover 08:19, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Friends You are a cool guy! Wanna be friends? Friends Sure, why not? :) [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Konata']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Izumi']] 14:19, July 3, 2012 (UTC) P.S: Use a signature in your talk messages. Help Go on chat right now. I'll help you there. [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Konata']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Izumi']] 14:24, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Friends You have really cool ideas! Can we please be friends? Giga Gargantuar Rollback You might be able to be rollback yet I mudt think about it... :P DOOM!!! 03:14, July 4, 2012 (UTC) MQ-Plants are cool 12:42, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signature Sorry dude! I don't know! I just copied and pasted the example! You are going to have to talk to KernalFodder about that! RE:Friends? Sure!:) -- CrazyPingu54,isn't crazy,Its just a name! 06:00, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Gallery Normal members cannot edit other people's galleries in a blog post. Only sysops like me, Hoangahnmihn, and MeVsZombiesMeWin can add photos to a gallery on someone else's blog post. Just letting you know. File:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpgThe Monado WielderFile:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpg 14:54, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Gohan and Trunks 02:39, July 9, 2012 (UTC) PvZ Easter Mod Actually you don't need to download the Mod, you just need to download this: http://www.mediafire.com/?220p1n94spsxa9z It's a Easter Mod main.pak. Replace your with it. And remember, DO NOT rename it into main_backup.pak, just replace it. Halloween Mod later... Gohan and Trunks 02:24, July 10, 2012 (UTC) On Chat! Plants Stories My plants stories are set after your stories! Is that alright? Sure. WHat kind of userbox would you like? Also, color for background and Text too. Gohan and Trunks 05:15, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, Favorite Plant: visit this: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User_Favorite_Plant plantname ''is where you put the name of your favorite Plant. Only 1 Plant per userbox Zombie: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User_Favorite_Zombie ''zombiename ''is where you put the name of your favorite Zombie. Only 1 Zombie per userbox Your versions and your Friends, well, don't need infobox, just add a new section The rest will be mine Gohan and Trunks 05:26, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:New Wiki Hmmm...Awesome idea! Here is the pic! Sure! Awesome logo! Chat Can you chat with me? From: Repeater1919 Hello! Hello! Cool blog posts! I saw that you also like the game Insaniquarium.That game was hard.But I finished it.Still hoping I can buy a bubblator....Also, I put one of your blog into my Favorite Blogs. 04:56 July 15, 2012 'The' ''prettiest '' The wikia is working again! Sure! 12:29 July 16, 2012 'The' ''prettiest '' Do you have any facebook account? 'The' ''prettiest '' chat ok! 'The' ''prettiest '' Just left a while! Yo BPF! Can we go on Chat? I am your BFF? Cool! New Achievement Icon Can I upload a better pic about '''Gargantuar in Grounded'? Your pic the Gargantuar doesn't have the jaw. So I added it! Gohan and Trunks 13:11, July 27, 2012 (UTC) No! BTW thanks for making my 600th edit come! Care to be friends? KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 18:23, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh! I don't know! Congrats for becoming a Chat Mod! KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 17:31, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Can you please go on Chat? Lines for audition After I say I mean Nice Zen Garden, Rep says "Ninja5! Hurry up with narrating! You are starting to bore me!" in a bored tone. Next he says "Die, pigs, die" when he plays Angry Birds. Yo dude! Can you please come on Chat? We have some important business to discuss! You know that pic you sent me with all the plants without backgrounds? You were missing Chomper, Sun-shroom, Grave Buster, Threepeater, Split Pea, Pumpkin, Twin Sunflower, Imitater, Gold Magnet and Spikerock. Also, can you do one with the zombies? Thanks! Chat Can you chat? Giga Gargantuar Please come on Chat! Why don't you come on anymore? Sure thing! I don't know what it is called and yes I like it! Wanna chat? Hey BPF! Wanna chat? Please come back on Chat! I need help! Sure! :) No not yet! Sorry Whoa Whoa! Be patient my friend! I am patrolling a wiki at the moment so on September 25th I will be free, k? Right now, Chat is VERY busy so you should come on! Before I block the guy who copyrighted, I will wait until he says when he will turn 13 as he said he is 9 and that is violating COPPA! You can give him a 1 year chat ban! He will get blocked longer than how long copyright would be blocked due to underage so wait until he tells me when he turns 13! His profile said his birthday is April 8 so he will be back on April 8 2016! ;) Sorry but I am a very busy admin so until 25th September 2012 I won't be ready yet! No I am not ready yet but should I archive your talk page!